User blog:Draft227/All New MCU, by Draft227
So guys, inspired by some works and also a blog post back at the CR, I had the idea to attempt to create a cast for a cinematic universe of the MCU in which we have all of our favorite characters featured. If I feel inspired enough I want to attempt a fanfiction with these movies and this cast. Characters Iron Man RDJ.jpg|Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark AA.jpg|Amy Adams as Rescue / Pepper Potts IE.jpg|Idris Elba as War Machine / James Rhodes MS.jpg|Mark Sheppard as Harold "Happy" Hogan SLJ.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury AB2.jpg|Alice Braga as Maria Hill RL.jpg|Rose Leslie as Black Widow / Natalia Romanova CP.jpg|Chris Pratt as Hawkeye / Clint Barton JDM.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Howard Stark RM.jpg|Radha Mitchell as Maria Stark KS.jpg|Kevin Spacey as Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane RDJ.jpg|Robert Downey, Jr. as Gregory Stark PD.jpg|Peter Dinklage as MODOK / George Tarleton ZQ.jpg|Zachary Quinto as Aldrich Killian EW.jpg|Elijah Wood as Ezekiel Stane RL-.jpg|Reggie Lee as Radioactive Man / Chen Lu PS.jpg|Peter Stormare as Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko EG.jpg|Eva Green as Madame Masque / Whitney Frost AP.jpg|Al Pacino as Count Nefaria CYF.jpg|Chow Yun-Fat as Mandarin / Gene Khan JC.jpg|Jackie Chan as Doctor Ho Yinsen KD.jpg|Keith David as President Ben Thomas Captain America JA.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Captain America / Steve Rogers SC.jpg|Amber Heard as Agent 13 / Sharon Carter and Peggy Carter DR.jpg|Drew Roy as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes MBJ.jpg|Michael B. Jordan as Falcon / Sam Wilson JB.jpg|John Boyega as Patriot / Elijah Bradley SLJ.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury AB2.jpg|Alice Braga as Maria Hill CW.jpg|Christoph Waltz as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt DB.jpg|Daniel Bruhl as Baron Zemo / Heinrich Zemo TK.jpg|Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker / Wolfgang von Strucker JI.jpg|Jeremy Irons as Arnim Zola DK.jpg|Diane Kruger as Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian TS.jpg|Til Schweiger as Master Man / Wilhelm Lohmer SA.jpg|Scott Adkins as Crossbones / Brock Rumlov NO.jpg|Nick Offerman as Dum Dum Dugan JM.jpg|Ken Watanabe as Jim Morita HJ.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Jimmy Howlett JDM.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Howard Stark Thor Alexander Skarsgard.jpg|Alexander Skaasgard as Thor KK.jpg|Keira Knightley as Lady Sif IM.jpg|Ian McKellen as Odin DW.jpg|Daivid Wenham as Balder HM.jpg|Helen Mirren as Frigga RC.jpg|Robbie Coltrane as Volstagg AA-.jpg|Alfie Allen as Fandral JI-.jpg|Jason Isaacs as Hogun JL.jpg|Jude Law as Heimdall ND.jpg|Natalie Dormer as Valkyrie NCW.jpg|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Beta Ray Bill BC.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Loki KW.jpg|Katheryn Winnick as Enchantress / Amora RM-.jpg|Robert Maillet as Executioner / Skurge CD.jpg|Charles Dance as Surtur LH.jpg|Lena Headey as Hela RI.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Malekith PM-.jpg|Peter Mensah as Kurse / Algrim JRD.jpg|John Rhys-Davies as Ulik Hulk AB.jpg|Adrien Brody as Doctor Bruce Banner FT.jpg|Fred Tatasciore as the voice of Hulk ZD.jpg|Zooey Deschanel as Betty Ross AE.jpg|Aaron Eckhart as Doc Samson / Leonard Samson JC-.jpg|Joel Courtney as A-Bomb / Rick Jones AH.jpg|Angie Harmon as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters RP.jpg|Ryan Potter as Amadeus Cho DS.jpg|Donald Sutherland as General Thunderbolt Ross BD.jpg|Brad Dourif as Devil Hulk / Brian Banner VM.jpg|Vladimir Mashkov as Abomination / Emil Blonsky JEH.jpeg|Jackie Earle Haley as Leader / Samuel Sterns VD.jpg|Vin Diesel as Absorbing Man / Carl Creel Spider-Man DO.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Spider-Man / Peter Parker ST.jpg|Sophie Turner as Mary Jane Watson CH.png|Charlie Rowe as Harry Osborn JF.jpg|Jodie Foster as May Parker AH-.jpg|Anne Hathaway as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy DR.PNG|Daisy Ridley as Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew JKS.jpg|J. K. Simmons as J. J. Jameson CM--.jpg|Cristin Millioti as Betty Brant LF.jpg|Laurence Fishburne as Robbie Robertson DD-.jpg|David Duchovny as Ben Urich BC-.jpg|Bryan Cranston as Green Goblin / Norman Osborn DH.jpg|Jared Harris as Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius Category:Blog posts